


A Promising Start

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Why couldn’t he have Morgan’s confidence? Across the cafe, he saw a beautiful woman, who at the very least wasn’t engaged or married because she wore no ring. He wanted to go talk to her, but whenever he was in the presence of beautiful woman that wasn’t his friend, he stuttered like a fool. Then again, if he was ever going to meet someone he had to put himself out there and hope he wouldn’t get shot down. 

Get up, he said to himself, while his butt was still firmly planted to the chair. He pushed himself up from the table and shyly walked over to where the woman was sitting. “H-Hello,” he said shakily, taking in the different specks of color in her eyes as she turned toward him.

“Hi,” she responded, tucking a loose tendril of hair behind her ears. “Can I help you?”

“Possibly,” he said, trying to sound as smooth as he could, but feeling like a fool. “I was wondering if I could get your name.” Her shy smile was enough to make him blush.

“My name’s Y/N. I’m not used to men actually being forward with me. They normally use some cheesy pick-up line,” she said, extending her hand out to his. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Spencer Reid and I am definitely not cool enough or smooth enough to pull of a cheesy one-liner,” he laughed. He took a small sip of his coffee before speaking again. Having something to do in those moments of silence made it not feel so awkward for him. “I’m pretty sure I’m the complete opposite of cool.”

“Well,” she said, reaching into her pocket as her phone beeped, “It all depends on what one considers cool. I think the fact that you were straight up and just asked for my name was pretty cool.” She looked down at the message on her phone and grimaced. “I’m so sorry, Spencer. Duty calls. I’m in here all the time though, so if I see you or you see me, then maybe we can continue this conversation.” Within seconds, she was packed up and running out the door. He only had her first name.

————–

Minutes after Y/N had been called away, or what he hoped was called away and not looking for an excuse to ditch him, he got called into the BAU on a case. After everyone was briefed, they had a few minutes to breathe before getting on the plane, so Spencer headed toward Garcia’s office to see if she could do him a favor. “Hey Garcia?” he asked, “Can I ask for your help?”

“Of course you can, 187,” she said cheerfully. “How can I assist thee?”

Rubbing the back of his head, he stumbled over his words. He wasn’t used to asking for anyone’s help when it came to women. “I was at the cafe down the block this morning and I met this beautiful woman,” he started. 

“Oh, oh, oh!” Garcia clapped excitedly. “What’s her name? How is she? Did you ask her out?”

Spencer could always count on Garcia for enthusiasm. “That’s the problem. I only got her first name. Is there any chance you can look her up somehow?”

“Is there a chance?” she said. “Do you know me? Of course.” She turned toward the computer and input her name. “Is there anything else you can tell me that might help to narrow down the search?”

“The only thing I can think of is that she probably works in the area, because when she got called, she ran out of the cafe and walked to wherever her job was. So I think she works within a few miles of the cafe.” With her name and possible work area in the search engine, a list of women came up, but on the second page, he recognized her. “That’s her!” he said, crouching down by Garcia’s computer to get a better look at her. 

“Pretty and smart,” Garcia said, looking between the screen and the shining smile on Spencer’s face. “She’s a forensic pathologist. Just graduated at the top of her class with a Ph.D. in Forensic Pathology. Impressive.”

“Very,” he replied, completely impressed by her resume. She just recently got a job as a medical examiner at a nearby office, so there was actually a possibility the he might run into her on the job. “Thanks, Garcia,” he said, kissing her cheek as he stood up and got ready to leave. “I’ll let you know if I see her again.”

————–

Thankfully, the case was nearby, so after a five minute drive, they arrived at the station. “Okay, Morgan, you and Prentiss go to the first crime scene. Rossi, you go to the newest one. Reid, you and I will go to the medical examiner’s office, and JJ you can stay here and work on the profile.”

The medical examiner’s office was just down the road, so Spencer and Hotch walked to the end of the block and into the newly-equipped office. After introducing themselves and asking to speak to the medical examiner, they were ushered to the back room.

When they first walked into the room, her back was turned, but as she started o turn around, Spencer realized it was his lucky day. “Y/N,” he laughed. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Spencer,” she replied with a smile, “Who knew our paths would cross again so soon?”

Hotch looked between them with a barely discernible look of happiness. “You two know each other?”

“J-just met this morning,” he blushed. “I had no idea you were a medical examiner.”

“Only started a month ago. I already conducted the autopsy on your first victim. So you’re with the FBI then?” she asked, pulling one of the drawers open to reveal the victim. 

“Yup,” he said casually. “Profiler.”

“Very sexy,” she replied, before excusing herself at the other Agent’s cleared throat. “Sorry, sir. And you are?”

“Aaron Hotchner. Nice to meet you,” he said with a small smile. “What can you tell us about her?” 

As Y/N pulled down the sheet and grimaced, Spencer could tell that this was probably one of the worst autopsies she’d had since she started. “All of the bruising you see if antemortem. She went through a significant beating just before she died. Nothing on the tox screen.”

“What about these groupings of small cuts?” Spencer asked, examining them with one of Y/N’s magnifiers. “And the marks on her ankles?”

“The marks on her ankles were made by a common rope. Like the kind used to bind hay bales, and the groupings of cuts? Although I can’t be sure, they were made over major arteries. That along with the rope marks on the ankles lead me to believe that she was hung upside down and bled dry.” When Spencer looked up, he thought she might be sick, but when he looked closer he saw that it wasn’t that, it was a look of pity. “All of this was done before or as she was dying. Her official cause of death is blood loss.” After covering her back up and pushing the drawer closed, she turned toward the computer. “She came to me as a Jane Doe, but I saw a tattoo on her ankle.”

She clicked a couple more times to bring up a few screens and made sure to print everything out for them. As she handed each of them a picture of the woman’s tattoo, she continued. “The tattoo on the right ankle says Daddy Big’s Girl. I wouldn’t necessarily think anything of it, but my first week here, I had to do an autopsy on another young woman with the same tattoo. She was a prostitute whose pimp’s name was Daddy Big, so I assumed this woman was also a prostitute. When I did a cursory search through the system, I found a woman matching her physical description who’d been arrested on a number of prostitution-related charges. I compared the DNA and got the name of your victim - Farah Michaud. I don’t care what she did for a living, no one deserves this. I hope you find the f…bastard.”

“Us too,” Spencer replied, taking the information from Y/N to take back to the station. “Well, we have to go, but I hope we’ll see each other again.”

“I’m sure we will,” she replied with a soft smile. “As I said before, I am always at the cafe and unless murder and death became a thing of the past, I’m sure we’ll run into each other on the job every now and again.”

Once they left the office, Hotch and Spencer headed back down to the station. “So,” Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow, “A medical examiner, huh?”

————–

Two days later, they had arrested one of Farah’s disgruntled johns for her and another sex worker’s murder. He was behind bars and there was no other case on the desk just yet. Just before work on the third day, he walked into the cafe and saw her sitting at the same table she was at when he first saw her. “Hello again,” he said, sitting down at her table before even grabbing a cup of coffee. “We caught the guy.”

“You did?” she asked. “Good. Now before we get interrupted again, would you like to exchange phone numbers?”

Happily, he pulled out his phone and they exchanged for a moment, so they could input their contact information. “Dammit!” she said, hearing her phone start to ring in Spencer’s hand. Reaching across the table, she grabbed it, made sure to save his information and picked up the phone. “I have to go again. I’m so sorry,” she said contritely.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I completely understand. We get called into cases with very little notice most of the time.” Once again, she’d packed up her bag within seconds and gave him a simple hug before walking out the door. At least this time, he had her phone number. Right after she left, he texted her.

\---

See you soon.  
————–

Despite their best efforts, Spencer and Y/N had a difficult time meeting up over the course of the next week. She was constantly at work, and whenever she wasn’t, he was called away on a case. Nearly a week and a half after they last met, Spencer and the team were called 3,000 miles away, so Spencer pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted her.

\---

Hey Y/N. I’m sorry, but I’m going to be out of town for the next couple of days. If I am back by Saturday, would you be available that night?

\---

Patiently, he waited for her text as the plane took off. Thankfully, she replied within a few minutes. 

\---

Definitely. Can I make one stipulation about our first actual date?

\---

He replied in the affirmative and waited for her to respond again. 

\---

Can we please not talk about anything related to work? Not to be gross, but I have been neck-deep in dead bodies for nearly two weeks and I’d like to get away from it.

\---

He laughed as he read her message. That was completely and totally okay with him. It had been a busy couple of weeks for them too.

\---

I’m more than okay with that. If I won’t be back by that night, I’ll text you to let you know.

\---

Spencer put the phone back in his pocket as they started to go over the case. This was going to be another bad one. Thankfully, she’d texted back while they were going over the case.

\---

Awesome. I’m really looking forward to it. :)

\---

He was too. More than anything. Hopefully, this case would go smoothly.


End file.
